Lancaster Championship Wrestling
Lancaster Xtreme Wrestling (shortened to LXW), formerly known as Lancaster Championship Wrestling, is a backyard wrestling federation in Lancaster, Pennsylvania that has been running for over 5 years. They were known as TBA from 2009-10 then settled in as LCW until July 2013, when they did not want legal issues with the indy promotion Lancaster Championship Wrestling in PA (though they did have the "LCW" name first). LXW's talent have associated with 3BW, OCWS, and other backyard federations on occasion. Their content can be found here and here. Current roster *'Kris Blaze': Founding member of LCW. Has a smashmouth brawling/powerhouse style with certian lucha abilities to boot. LXW Hall of Famer and multi-time champion within the singles division. Finishers: Blaze Drop, Super Kick, Fantastic Classic *'Nate Dallas': A veteran of LCW and the top heel in the company. He is a brawler with technician tendencies. He patterns himself after WWE legend "The Undertaker", hence his former name of the Phenom. Multi-time champion and award-winner for "Jerk Of the Year" more than once. Known more recently for having an unparalled hatred for females, which ended up leading him to the 3BW Femme Fatale Championship. Won the LXW world title in June 2015 for the first time since 2011, after Nate Adams had vacated it. Finishers: "69 Driver", Chokeslam, Discus Clothesline, Hell's Gate, Phenominator *'Instinct': One of the best in-ring talents to ever step into LXW, and among its top faces ever. Has great submissions and groundwork techniques, awing high-flying capabilities, and great striking to boot. The man is a bit of a Harry Potter freak, and his relationship with his girlfriend has been tested often. Former tag partner of TJ Epic (Extremity) and Tyler Wolford (the Creed). Finishers: Flying Instinct, Volt Tackle, Avada Kedavra, IKO, B13, Assasin's Creed Forearm, 450 Splash *'"The Canadian Badass" Christian Storm': A perfect example of versatility and perfection. Jay Risk's cousin personifies so many aspects of wrestling. Power, speed, resilience, and smarts - all synonymous with Christian Storm. The multi-time Extreme champion may not say much, but his actions speak loudly. Had an exceptional feud over that title with the vicious Robert Myers for a stretch in 2012. Allied with the GM's Risk Administration in 2014, but that was quietly disbanded and Risk turned heel in 2015. Storm has been more concerned with his record-setting reign with the Extreme championship. Finishers: Unprettier, Spear, C4, Super Kick, Jacknife Bomb *'D.J.': Once Christian Storm's student, DJ loves to do nothing more than making opponents limp away, if walking at all. Once a Scapegoat, he goes by the mantra that haters make him famous. One-time LXW champion and former Mr. Money in the Bank (2013). Won the Submission championship from Neko in a three-way at Hardcore Showdown 2014, who had held the title since September. Still manages Christian these days as the "problem solver". Finishers: The Solution, Running Busaiku Knee, Brock Lock *'"The Black Pirahna" Sprtan Kingdom': Sprtan Kingdom can be put into the same skill groups with the likes of Instinct and Christian Storm. Brutal strike combinations, vicious submissions, coupled with his amazing high-flying abilities, make him a very dangerous wrestler. He lead the Scapegoats in their 2012 reunion, which albeit successful ended in dissension. The Black Piranha found he was better off as a lone wolf and began his dominance. Kingdom was the longest-reigning Submission champion in history since its beginnings in 2012, until his record-breaking reign as LXW Champion that ended at Hardcore Showdown in July 2014. Finishers: Kingdom's Cage, Warrior's Way, Koji Clutch, Kingdom's Clash *'"Sick" Neko Diamonds': Quiet, creepy, and crazy-looking describes Neko, but he is as athletically brilliant as he is mysterious. It helped him on his way to two Submission title reigns and an LXW title run. Former leader of the Scapegoats in its third term, now heads his own faction - the Diamondati. Finishers: Diamond Cutter *'Lawrence': The younger brother of Nate Dallas and masochistic in his own right, once known as the masked Joker. Former Youtube and LXW champion, as well as Mr. Czar of the Yard of 2012. Turned into the deranged Lawrence in 2013, joining the Scapegoats and frequently having conversations with the imaginary "Bob and Carol". Managed a 9-0 win streak to start Season 6 after garnering the support of the fans. Finishers: Joker Crusher, Roaring Elbow, Backpack Stunner *'Eric Lightning': Began with the Scapegoats as a referee but grew into one of the more hated heels despite roaming in the midcard. Was kicked out in 2014 and went on to win the Czar of the Yard trophy. Finishers: Brother John, 12 Step *'Jason Blade: '''The Puerto Rican powerhouse started his LXW career in 2014 as merely JRock's bodyguard, wearing a militant garb similar to that of Roman Reigns in the Shield. His presence was felt immediately as a fresh talent, making a mark in his first two official bouts with veterans Christian Storm and Nate Dallas. Eventually breaking out as a powerful and exciting singles star drew him the respect of the crowd, and he rose to main-event status swiftly in 2015. ''Finishers: Superman Punch, Crossfa''ce *'Jay Risk''' *'Justin Sane' *'O.C.' *'JRock / Rick Jasper' *'Montavo' *'Dylan McQuin' *'Nate Adams' *'AJak' *'Rave' *'Aaron Reign' *'Ken "The Punisher" Demon' *'Dre2Cool' *'Joey Massacre' *'Chubby C' *'El Diablo' Stables/Tag Teams *Dre2Cool & Ken "The Punisher" Demon *The Diamondati ("Sick" Neko Diamonds, Legion, and Dylan McQuin) *Christian Storm & D.J. Former/Inactive wrestlers (as of 2015) *Instinct *Tyler Wolford *TJ Epic *Robert Myers *Monoxide *Luis Stunna *Ryan "The Iron Devil" Reckless *Johnny Matthews *Devin Eller Other on-air talent *Robert Lee: Main Commentator *Azura: Main Commentator *J-Rod: Main Commentator *Aaron Ortiz: Commentator *Jeremiah Andrews: Commentator *Paul: Senior Referee *Gallez: Commentator *Scott Waters/Youngblood: Former GM/Manager to Nate Dallas *E.L. Jones: Commentator Outside Appearances *Vincent Cade *Sonny Justice *Adam Bolt Bernett *Rocko *JessLa *Tim Rush *AJ Hayabusa *"The Tempest" Joey Tice *Andrew Sellers *Juicy *Nightmare Neil *Sarah Morgan *Wolfman *"Some Guy Named" Dan *Legion *Marcus Centofante *"The King of Extreme" XIZ *Rad Hazard *Mike Wreckless *"The Future" Rick Johnson *"Lights" Cameron Action *Harrison Sage *Cory Dillinger *Olither Rampage *11:46 *Matt Xstatic *Troy Allen Championships/Current Champions/#1 Contenders (as of June 2015) LXW Championship Champion: Nate Dallas (since Madness 133) Contender: ? ---- LXW Northeastern Heavyweight Championship Champion: Jay Risk Contender: ? ---- Extreme Championship Champion: Christian Storm (since Czar of the Yard 2014) Contender: ? ---- Submission Championship Champion: D.J. (since Hardcore Showdown 2014) Contender: ? ---- LXW Tag Team Championships Champions: Dre2Cool & Ken "The Punisher" Demon Contenders: ? ---- Youtube Championship Champion: Vincent Cade (since Hardcore Showdown 2014) Contender: ? ---- Money in the Bank contract Holder: Cashed-in at Hardcore Showdown 2014 (by O.C.) ---- Mr. Czar of the Yard Eric Lightning (Czar of the Yard 2014) Other Information LXW PPVs LXW Themes